


then how they loved him

by smartbuckley



Series: you will get a sentimental feeling ( buddiemas 2020 ) [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Evan "Buck" Buckley Backstory, Evan "Buck" Buckley Has Bad Parents, Gen, M/M, Rich Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: Buck and Eddie are in the car, driving home, when Eddie asks Buck about his parents.----Day 2 of Buddiemas. Prompt isFamily
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: you will get a sentimental feeling ( buddiemas 2020 ) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051046
Comments: 25
Kudos: 221





	then how they loved him

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoy this story. I also kind of hope it makes you cry a tiny bit, oops.

With Eddie by his side, Buck carefully walked the sidewalks of Los Angeles slowly, head tilted up as he stared at the sky in thought. All around him were groups of people Christmas shopping, and even though he wasn’t a fan of the crowds and the way everyone grouped together, he found himself more relaxed than what would have been normal with Eddie by his side.

“How many more stops do you need to make?” Buck finds himself asking with a yawn, eyes closing briefly while his shoulders bump into Eddie’s. He can feel Eddie let out a chuckle, something that causes him to look towards the other man, curious, before a small smile forms on his face and his cheeks heat up.

“We should actually be done, stop wise. I only have to shop for you now, and I can’t shop for you with you by my side,” Eddie responds and Buck hums softly, nudging him once more before turning slightly.

“Do you remember where I parked?” Buck asks, biting the inside of his cheek as Eddie lets out a soft sigh and nudges Buck in a certain direction before eventually, they arrive at Eddie's truck, Buck jumping in the driver’s seat since Eddie hadn’t wanted to drive the truck today.

“Alright, how about we pick up some lunch and then swing home?” Eddie asks once Buck has started the engine, and with a quick nod, Buck pulls out of the parking lot he had pulled into, getting into traffic with a weary sigh, hating driving anywhere in Los Angeles, especially during the Christmas season, when shopping was at an all time high.

With no time having passed, Buck found the two of them stuck in traffic, and let out a small, frustrated sigh before he turned on the radio and flicked to one of the Christmas channels playing music, turning the volume down low so that it wasn’t at an annoying level. All throughout the drive, he had felt Eddie give him looks and glances, almost in a way that reminded Buck of before they had started dating, and Buck couldn’t help but feel confused and curious as to why Eddie was looking at him instead of talking to him and sharing what was on his mind.

“What are you thinking about?” Buck finds himself asking after a few minutes of staring at Eddie, biting the inside of his cheek as he wondered. Eddie turned towards him, a small frown on his face and Buck could swear his heart started pounding heavily inside of his chest. Was there something Buck had done wrong, he can’t help but think, his eyes widening while Eddie lets out a small smile.

“Stop worrying. You’ve done nothing wrong. I just have a question I want to ask, and I don’t know how to ask it,” Eddie replies and Buck feels himself slowly relaxing before tensing once more. While he’s grateful he’s done nothing wrong - grateful that Eddie seemed to know where his thoughts had taken him and even more grateful that they had worked it out early on in their relationship, what to do if Buck let his insecurities take over him, he couldn’t help but become tense because usually Eddie had no problems in letting Buck know what he wanted an answer to.

“Deep breaths, Buck.” Eddie whispers and Buck does his best to take in a deep breath and hold it for a minute before releasing it, eyelashes fluttering as he looks at Eddie, then outside of the windshield to make sure none of the traffic has moved. When he’s confirmed that they’re still stuck in the same place, Buck finds himself looking back towards Eddie with nod

“What do you want to ask?” He whispers, tongue coming out to wet his lips, his head tilting briefly while Eddie smiles, his hands clenched into fists on his lap. Buck finds himself marveling at the action, knowing it’s something that Eddie does only when he’s trying to hold back an emotion, or when he’s nervous about something.

A few minutes pass, Buck watching as Eddie opens and closes his mouth, like he’s trying to find the words and unable to do so before he eventually lets out a soft sigh and repositions himself so that he’s facing Buck completely, knees bent awkwardly inside of the truck.

“We’ve been dating for almost a year, and best friends for longer, and I’ve never -- I’ve never heard you mention your parents. I’ve never even seen your parents, Buck. Not at Christmas, not when you were pinned under a firetruck, not --” Eddie stops himself here, eyes wide, panting and Buck ---

Buck has no idea how to answer Eddie, or how to feel about his question - because even though Eddie didn’t actually  _ ask _ him anything, Buck knows what his boyfriend is getting at, what Eddie is trying to understand. Opening and closing his own mouth, Buck finds himself turning away from Eddie, biting the inside of his cheek and closing his eyes briefly, his hands clenching on the steering wheel before he eventually turns towards Eddie with a sigh.

“So, my parents and I don’t get along. We’ve never  _ really _ gotten along at all,” Buck begins, voice low and soft as he pauses, eyes moving to look upward, mind swirling with the words he’s trying to say but can’t quite get out there.

“They weren’t bad parents. They weren’t good parents either, though,” Buck adds, biting his lower lip before letting out another sigh. “My parents had Maddie kind of late in life. They only ever wanted a daughter, and they got lucky, having Maddie first. When they had me, you could say I was  _ definitely _ a surprise. And at first, it was a good surprise. But my parents ---” Buck pauses here, fiddling with the coins he has kept in the side console.

“One thing I try not to admit to anyone, and you can hate me for it later, is the fact that my parents are rich as all hell, which means I’m rich as all hell.” Buck adds, smiling apologetically at his boyfriend as Eddie’s mouth drops open.

“We come from old money, so it’s been passed down generation after generation, continuously growing. And after I was born, my parents really got into the socialite scene, both of them always in the spotlight, always doing good thing after good thing, pretending like we were the perfect family, who did perfect things, perfectly together,” Buck adds, a small frown forming on his face.

“Except, my parents rarely spent any time with me. When they did, it was fine, but only if it was without the photographers and such. Usually, it was Maddie raising me, or a nanny,” Buck adds, blowing out a soft huff of air before looking at Eddie.

“When it came to holidays, everything had to be absolutely perfect. There couldn’t be a single thing wrong, or out of place, or my parents would go absolutely crazy. Which, was never a good thing when it came to me because I loved putting up everything, everywhere, with no thought if it went there, belonged there, or even looked good there,” Buck adds with a small snort, wiping his hands on his face before moving his foot off the break and placing it gently on the gas as the traffic moves a little bit before stopping. He can feel Eddie’s gaze on him, can tell that Eddie -- isn’t pitying him, no, that’s not something Eddie does and it’s not something Buck is a fan of, which Eddie knows.

But there’s some kind of emotion in Eddie’s face, and Buck doesn’t know what name to put to it before he decides to continue on explaining.

“Because of that, my parents and I always argued around Christmas - which worsened the older I got. If it wasn’t about how we had very different decorating styles, it was about how they didn’t know me at all and got me generic Christmas gifts,” Buck snorts, a small smirk on his face.

“Eventually, when I moved away - I moved away to move away from them. They were suffocating, and I’m sure we all knew it, too. And I would text them or call them every now and then, but they were never interested. Ever. So eventually, I just stopped,” Buck finishes with a whisper and a shrug of his shoulders, his heart slow and steady, though there’s a slight pain that he tries to ignore as Eddie’s hand joins with his own and Eddie squeezes it. “Can we uh, can we not continue this conversation?” Buck finds himself asking, a sarcastic chuckle escaping from him.

“Okay,” Eddie whispers with a nod, and Buck smiles, eyes watering, before he uses his free hand to wipe at his eyes.

“I’m here for you, babe. And I’ll always be here for you, and more importantly? Christopher and I love your decorating style,” Eddie adds, Buck letting out a laugh before he leans over the console and kisses Eddie quickly, a small smile on his face until he turns back to the road, Eddie turning up the radio to distract him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. I appreciate them, I love them, and I reply to every single one of them. Also, tomorrow's my birthday, so if you comment, you'll be making my birthday amazing. ♥ If I missed any triggers, please let me know immediately. Come yell at me on my tumblr, [here](https://anakinshayden.tumblr.com).


End file.
